Buso Renkin XIII
by Aster the hunter king
Summary: Being an OC story its going to be different but our main character Ryoshi is going to make this very interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Note : I do not own anything in the story or work in the manga**

[This story does not feature Kazuki or Tokiko this is an OC story.]

[First our main character of the story.]

Name: **Ryoushi Oushou**

**Age: 22**

**Looks:long balck hair black body armor and pants with blue aura lines going through them and black boots and a scarf**

**Basic weapons: Double barrel pistol**

**Buso Renkin: The anarchy katana it has the power over fire**

**Chapter 1 welcome to the jungle.**

**Ryoshi was standing in room with at least 50 other people who were chosen to become alchemist warrior. Everyone started to get there teachers then a tall man who's face couldn't be seen. He called himself captain Bravo I thought it was a stupid name. He said he would be teaching me to be an alchemist warrior I said 'OK then lets get started already'. 2 hours later we were finding are way through a forest it was supposed to be a test of our endurance we stopped for a moment to rest I asked Bravo his real name he replied I won't tell because it's cooler like that. I flicked him off and said 'that's really really stupid.'' and he replied 'HAHAHHA I LIKE YOU KID! We made it to the end of the test he left. Time for the last test combat. Rules you had to make your opponent forfeit. My opponent some stuck up moron who thought he was perfect. Battle BEGIN he introduced himself he called him self Henry (Henry mother F***er) he was from England and he was rich. First attempt to beat me was to buy me out I replied by shooting him in the foot. Then he dashed forward kicked me a couple times in the face I was pretty dazed Henry turned around and tried to raise his moral when he turned I judo flipped him the put my foot to the back of his head and started to pull his arm as if I was trying to tare his arms off. I told him give up be fore I break both of his arms he said 'You don't have the guts.' So I stomped his head into the ground but from that his arms were broken by the ricochet and pulling back on his arms. While he screamed he said I QUIT! Then the board told everyone Who won to get a Kakugane I grabbed the one numbered XIII [13] now welcome to the jungle of alchemy me I decided that I would only stay in the army for 2 weeks and that's where our story begins **


	2. the test is not over yet

[Note: last chapter was a prequel and I wanted it done fast sorry for no back story that's this chapter.]

Back story: 2 years after Victor's defeat the world was at peace until weird disappearances started happening people started to claim that they had seen shady figure with weapons in the shadows and they stunk with the sent of blood so the alchemist army took action they started picking certain people with potential and trained them to be warriors to fight against the coming threat.

Congrats the great warrior chief said but the training not over I thought to myself what the HELL I just crushed this rich prick's head into the concrete is that not good enough for you. He continued and said this next part is training with your busou renkin so they put us in a training jungle full of traps beast and in my case target practice then everyone said Busou Renkin!! I got a black katana with blue fire on it I grabbed it the flames went into the sword and I said lets get this party started!! As I started walking through the hell hole they called a forest I knew someone planned on jumping me to ease the competition and I was right. Some guy popped out of no were all I heard was Busou Renkin of the wolf man. He turned into a were wolf he sent this sonic howl at me it was loud as hell I took my sword swung it setting fire to the forest and I said I'm sending you back to hell where you belong you ass clown. He tried biting my sword to take it away then I said IGNITE my sword once again was covered in flames witch burned his mouth and I took my chance and dove forward with my sword he dove to the side and stabbed my back. My adrenaline numbed it out we kept clashing my sword and his claws there were a handful of close calls for both of us then I swung my sword and it gave him a small cut but then the katana started fidgeting then it morphed into a giant buster sword it had a blue phoenix on the blade and on the hilt it had an anarchy A on it looks like this fight got whole lot more interesting. Then I jumped into the air and slammed the into the ground and blue erupted from the ground with sent him flying into a tree and knocked him out I walked up to him as he turned back to normal I pulled out my gun pointed it at him and said your not worth the kill. Then I walked away grabbed my and DAMN THAT FUCKING HURTS!


End file.
